The Sexual Adventures of Padme
by ninjasavage98
Summary: As the Trade Federation attempts to take the capital of Theed on Queen Amidala's homeworld of Naboo again after attempting seven years prior, Anakin and Obi-Wan have to leave Padme behind with the protection of Captain Rex and his squadron. As Padme worries for the safety of Anakin and her people, Captain Rex has an idea on how to take her mind off the attack.
1. Padme and the Clones

**Padme and the Clones**

_**Disclaimer: This is a NSFW erotic fan fiction. If you are under 18 you should not read this story. If you don't want to witness the characters of Star Wars performing heinous sexual acts, I recommend you turn back now. If you are fine with this type of content, enjoy!**_

Padme sweated nervously as the trade federation got closer and closer to the palace. She could hear the blasters going off and the explosions in the distance. "It's okay Padme, stay here while me and Obi Wan go to take care of the droids. Rex and his men will keep you safe while we're gone," Anakin said to Padme. "We'll take extra special care of her Master Skywalker!" Rex shouted. "Alright Anakin lets go." Obi Wan said. As the two Jedi left the throne room Padme sat in her chair in nervous anticipation. The only thing she could think about was the Trade Federation's failed attempt 7 years ago to storm the Naboo capital. "Why would they try it again?" she thought to herself as she looked out the window nervous for her Anakin.

"Is everything alright Queen Amidala?" Rex asked. "Yes, Rex I'm just worried for Anakin and for my people that could be getting hurt out there," she replied. Rex took off his helmet and leaned down so that he was at eye level with Padme. "Everything will be fine my Queen. Anakin and Obi Wan are two of the greatest leaders I've ever seen. I'm sure they will take care of those droids in no time," said Captain Rex. "How long do you think they will be, Rex?" asked Padme. "Oh, I'd say maybe an hour or two, there are a lot of droids after all," replied Rex. "Hmph," said Padme. "I just wish there was something to take my mind off of this attack," pondered Padme.

Captain Rex looked at the other six members of his unit. And they all looked at him in agreement. "Well Queen Amidala I think me, and the rest of my unit could think up something for you to do to take your mind off of this terrible attack," said Rex. "And what would that be Captain?" asked Padme.

Before Rex could even answer one of the clone troopers had removed his pants and plopped his long hard cock on the shoulder of the Queen. "Oh my! Rex what is your troop doing?!" shouted Padme. "It's ok Queen Amidala, we can help ease the tension for you," said Rex as he began removing the rest of his armor. Padme sweated nervously as her face turned bright red and the cock next to her face began twitching up and down in anticipation of being touched. "No, no I can't, Anakin is out…" "Shhh shhh shhh my Queen," Anakin will be fine you just have to worry about yourself," interrupted Rex.

The rest of the clones removed their helmets and began walking towards Padme removing their chest plates and other bits of armor. Before Padme could question it, all six clone troopers were surrounding her in her chair, and we're stroking their thick brown cocks. Padme began sweating nervously but realized that this truly was the best way to take her mind off the attack. "Well Captain Rex, if we're going to do this, I guess you can stop calling me 'my queen' and just call me Padme," said the Naboo Queen who could already feel her pussy lips getting wet with anticipation.

"Your wish is my command Padme," said Rex. He removed his pants and other bits of armor, and Padme's jaw dropped at the massive size of his throbbing cock. "My my Captain, I thought you clones were supposed to be all the same," said Padme. "Well there's a reason why I'm the captain, Padme," said Rex as he pushed his hard cock straight towards Padme's face.

Padme's eyes widened as the glorious cock grew even bigger as it got closer to her face. Then her face went from shock to a smirk. She slowly began stroking Rex's cock from the base to the bottom of the tip. She couldn't believe it, but the throbbing cock continued to grow the more she stroked. She wrapped her lips around the tip of Rex's phallus and continued stroking the shaft of his magnificent cock with her left hand while using her right hand to gently massage his balls. She exited the royal chair and got onto her knees. Two clone troopers came behind her and removed her robes. Padme couldn't even look behind her because Rex had his hands around her head forcing her head down his cock back and forth, back and forth. Padme used her right hand to reach downstairs and rub her juicy pussy lips. She could feel her clit aching to be touched and every time she lightly brushed up against it, it sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Using her left hand, she reached up and began stroking one of the clone troopers' cock. While the other cocks weren't as big and juicy as Captain Rex's she still enjoyed the feeling of every vein on the clone's throbbing member in between her fingers.

Captain Rex pulled his cock out of her mouth. Padme wished that he had kept it in longer because she was just beginning to get the taste of his salty precum in her mouth, and she loved it. As he pulled his cock out a long string of pre cum followed from the head of his dick to her top lip. She moved her head closer to his cock in order to pick up the string of warm pre cum in her mouth. She couldn't let any of his salty goodness go to waste. As Captain Rex moved away another clone moved into his place and shoved his cock right into Padme's face. "Oh my god!" she couldn't believe it, but this clone's cock was uncircumcised. She had never had an uncircumcised cock before, and she was happy to get the chance to pleasure one.

She slowly rolled the foreskin back from the clone's head revealing a red tip wonder. The tip was already wet with precum from him stroking it before. She cleaned up the precum and rotated her tongue around the glans in a clockwise motion. The clone moaned with pleasure. Padme couldn't believe how good it tasted. "This clone must be cleaning really well," Padme thought to herself as she chuckled. She kept sucking on the hard-throbbing cock until she felt it twitching in her mouth. The clone pulled his cock out before cumming and moved away. As the clone was moving away Padme grabbed his balls quickly and massaged them gently for a brief moment. The clone and she looked at each other and she winked at him. She couldn't wait to have that one back in her mouth. Just as she expected another clone to stick his throbbing phallus down here wet mouth she was pulled up. Another clone removed her panties for her which were completely soaked at this point. They set her down right on top of Captain Rex. "Hey there Padme," Rex said with a smirk on his face. Padme looked behind and smirked back at him. She grabbed his wet cock and pulled the head right to the wet lips of her pussy. She moved the cock up and down her pussy until she couldn't take it anymore. Rex grabbed her legs and shoved his cock deep into her pussy.

Padme moaned with pleasure, and her eyes went cross as she felt every inch and every vein of Rex's cock pressing up against the walls of her warm pussy. Rex let out a long moan, and Padme bit her bottom lip so hard she thought she might rip her lip off. The pleasure was almost too much for her to handle. "Oh my god! Anakin has never done this to me before!" she yelled out. Two cocks appeared right next to her face and she began sucking on one and stroking the other. She alternated between the two cocks. "Suck and stroke, suck and stroke, suck and stroke," were the only words going through her head as the pleasure stopped her from thinking about anything else that didn't involve hard throbbing dicks.

Padme kept sucking and stroking the two cocks while Rex continued to pound her aching pussy. "Alright now we're going to give you a real present Padme," said Rex. Padme briefly snapped out of her cock crazy daze and was confused by what Rex meant by that. "What do you mea..aHHhaaaHHhaaAhaAA!" Padme screamed in pleasure as one of the clone troopers turned her back around and began fucking her pussy rapidly. Her pussy was so wet at this point the pussy juices were flowing out all around the clone's hard throbbing cock. She could feel the precum shooting up inside of her, and she couldn't believe how much pleasure she was receiving. She thought to herself "how could this get any better!?" Before she could finish that thought she could feel the head of a massive penis lightly caressing her asshole. "Oh no Rex, Anakin has never gone there he would nev…AhhhHHHAAaaHaAAhHHa!" Before she could spit out her words Rex had gone balls deep into Padme's ass.

"Don't worry Padme, I told you we'd take care of you," said Rex. As Padme turned her head Rex smirked at her, but she couldn't even smirk back because her eyes were rolling back into her head and she was biting her lip like a wild animal. She began bucking out of control as the clone trooper's cock and Rex's cock went in and out of her pussy and asshole. She briefly opened her eyes and saw two clones' cocks staring right into her eyes. She grabbed both and began stroking. Then the last clone came up, grabbed Padme's head and forced his throbbing wet cock deep into her mouth. At this point Padme was in so much pleasure she couldn't even speak English. She was spitting and slurping up all the salty precum and gargling the clone's dick while moaning gibberish. The clones continued to pound all of Padme's holes in one of the greatest fuck fests' in the history of the entire galaxy for 20 minutes straight. Padme never wanted it to end, but in a weird way, she couldn't wait to have all her holes filled with their warm cum.

Rex began moaning uncontrollably and shaking as his cock was going in and out of Padme's asshole. He pulled out and put just the tip in and began fucking her ass with just his tip. The other clone who was busy attending to Padme's pussy tapped her thigh. Padme hopped off the clone's throbbing cock and got on her knees. The clone shoved his cock straight into Padme's mouth and began shooting load after load of hot spunk down her throat. While the clone was busy unleashing his creamy load in Padme's mouth, two other clones were getting stroked off by Padme. As soon as the clone pulled his cock out of her mouth the two clones sprayed there loads all over Padme's face covering her cheeks and hitting her in both eyes. Padme could barely see. Before she knew it, another clone was in front of her. This was the clone with the uncircumcised dick. She smiled as best she could at him, but he already had his hard schlong shoved deep into her throat. She began moving her tongue around the head just like before, and the clone started moaning loudly. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and started shooting a load directly onto her forehead. She could feel the warm cum dripping down from her forehead down her cheeks and off her chin. She opened her eyes one more time and saw Captain Rex's magnificent cock staring her straight in the face. Without hesitation, she wrapped her lips around the cock pushing her head all the way to the shaft of his twitching cock.

Her head was so far down his cock she was able to stick her tongue out and lick his balls. "OhhHHhHH fuck me Padme!" Rex yelled as he shot 7 straight loads of warm goop straight down her throat and shot out 3 more loads onto her tongue. He came so much that his cum was seeping out of her mouth and around his cock. Rex pulled his cock out of her mouth and Padme opened her mouth showing the massive load of spunk that Rex had just given her. "Swallow that cum like the good girl you are Padme," said Rex "Yes Captain," said Padme as she closed her mouth, and let the warm spunk drizzle down her throat and into her stomach. She opened her mouth revealing that all the cum was swallowed.

Padme loved the taste of Rex's cum so much she cleaned up the rest of the cum off her face with her fingers and ate the rest of it. "Oh my god! Thank you so much, boys. You really know how to follow orders!" "We would do anything for you, my Queen." Said, Rex, as he began putting his armor back on. The rest of the clones got dressed and Padme put her clothes back on and put her robes back on as well. She sat back in her chair and noticed cum on the floor. She quickly got on her knees and swiped up the left over cum with her finger and ate it. Just as she got back in her chair Anakin and Obi Wan came running back in. "Padme are you alright? One of the palace guards said they heard shouting coming from the throne room!" "Oh yes Anakin, Rex, and his men took very good care of me and made me feel very safe," Padme said as she smiled at Captain Rex. "Good job Captain Rex!" said Obi Wan. "In fact, I want them to be my personal guard from here on out Anakin." Said Padme. "Wow, you must have left a good impression, Rex." Said Anakin. "We try out best my master." Said, Rex, as he smiled from within in his helmet. "We try out best."

_**The End?**_


	2. Padme and the Clones: Part II

_**Padme and the Clones: Part II**_

_**Disclaimer: This is a NSFW erotic fan fiction. If you are under 18 you should not read this story. If you don't want to witness the characters of Star Wars performing heinous sexual acts, I recommend you turn back now. If you are fine with this type of content, enjoy!**_

Padme sighed heavily as she looked out of the window of her starship. She was stuck in the middle of a Tatooine dessert as she waited for Obi-Wan to return from helping one of the local villages. Her mission was to get here and attempt to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt himself. If she was able to bring even a fraction of civility to this planet, then maybe one day Tatooine could join the Galactic Senate. For too long Tatooine has been ruled by outlaws and infested with Tusken Raiders. It's the reason Anakin's mother was killed, and she made it her personal mission to bring civilization to this hopeless planet.

But of course, she was left behind so that Obi-Wan could take care of "official Jedi business," whatever that meant. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Commander Cody came up from the bridge. "Senator Amidala, me and my men have secured the perimeter. Is there anything else you'd like us to do?" Padme looked at Commander Cody, and a flashback to her time with Captain Rex and his men went through her head. She bit her lip at just the memory of it. Nobody had done what Rex and his squad did to her that day. Anakin has never been able to satisfy her like that since. "I wonder if all Clones can fuck like champions?" She thought to herself. "Actually Commander, can you take your helmet off for me?" requested Padme. "Ma'am?" said Commander Cody, confused. "Just take your helmet off, I rarely ever get to see your guys' faces," said Padme. "Alright Senator, whatever you say," he replied.

He took his helmet off and Padme bit her lip again. She wasn't lying when she said she rarely gets to see their faces. This was the first time she saw a clone's face since that magic moment in the Theed Palace. He looked just like Captain Rex, although she didn't expect to him to look any different. "It's in the name 'clone'," she thought to herself. She bit her lip and could feel her panties getting wet already just at the thought of seeing the Clones' tremendous cocks. She knew they had them, and she wanted them inside of her just like on Theed. She sat up from her chair and walked towards Cody. She was mere inches from him and could feel his breath on her traveling down her. Just his breath got her hot and bothered. She took her hand and reached down into his pants and began massaging his balls and feeling his cock. She was right it was as magnificent as Rex's. "Woah Senator Amidala, I don't think we should be doing this," said Cody with a tremble in his voice. "It's okay Cody, I know how you Clones operate. I know you think about women, Rex already showed me that you guys know how to treat a woman," said Padme with a devilish grin on her face. "Rex showed you?" said Cody with a confused tone. "Oh yeah Rex and his squad knew just how to handle their blasters if you know what I mean," said Padme

At this point, Cody had eased a little bit and let Padme continue to stroke his shaft. It got harder and harder and felt so amazing. Padme gently kissed his lips and removed his breastplate. She took her hand out of his pants and stopped for a second. "What's wrong?" asked Cody? "Can you do me a favor first?" replied Padme. "Yes anything!" said Cody, as he was eager to get her hand back on his twitching cock as soon as possible. "I'm going to need more than just you, Cody. How about you call up those two guards right now?" said Padme as she leaned back on the seat rubbing her wet pussy underneath her soaking panties. "Boys come up here!" yelled Cody over his radio. The men rushed up into the cockpit expecting an emergency but instead were greeted by a completely nude Padme.

"Commander, what is going on?" said one of the troopers in shock. Padme walked towards him and removed his helmet. She gently kissed his lips and caressed his tongue with hers. While working his tongue with her tongue, Padme was taking his pants off as well. She could feel his throbbing cock shoot up into her palm as soon as she got the pants off. She smiled and got down on her knees, and lightly wrapped her mouth around the head of the clone's cock. The other clone trooper began undressing and soon, the floor was completely covered in bits and pieces of armor and Padme's clothing. All three of the Clones circled Padme. "Now this is dick sucking!" She thought to herself. Padme reached up and grasped the two troopers' raging cocks with her hand. She began stroking them from the head all the way down to the base of the shaft. She pulled Commander Cody closer to her head and said, "Use my mouth, Commander." It didn't take long for Cody to get the message, and before she knew it a cock was rammed deep down her throat, while Cody's hands forcefully grabbed the sides of her head. She loved being used like a dirty whore, and she especially loved the feeling of a cock growing inside of her mouth.

Padme continued stroking the cock of the other two clone troopers, and before she knew it, they were both oozing precum. She rubbed the tips of both of their cocks with her index fingers and got as much precum as she could with them. When Cody took his cock out of her mouth, she sucked all the precum off her fingers individually. The two troopers bent down and began slapping her breasts with their massive cocks that were fully erect and were oozing precum all over her. Seeing the wet sloppy tits of Senator Amidala, Cody naturally decided to stick his cock in between them. Padme laid down, and Commander Cody got on his knees and began fucking Padme's tits as she pushed them together. Cody reached back and began rubbing Padme's pussy gently. Every time he touched her clit, he could feel her buck with pleasure. He continued gently rubbing her clit until her eyes rolled back and she started gasping for breath. "OhhHhHHhhHhhhHhh FffFfUUuuuUUuUuuCCCKKK!" she screamed as she started squirting like a water fountain. She couldn't believe the feeling of pleasure that was coursing through every muscle in her body.

The Clones laughed as she bucked with pleasure and curled her toes inwards. "OhhHhH mY FuuCkkInG GOD!" she screamed. "You clones really know your way around a woman's body," she said out of breath. "Ok now our turn," said Commander Cody. The picked her up and turned her around. Padme was still shaking from the incredible orgasm she had just experienced and couldn't wait to see what these Clones were going to do to her next. Commander Cody picked Padme up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stuck his cock deep into her pussy. The sensation felt so great, Padme's face turned rose red, and she bit her lip once more. "How could this get any better," said Padme. Luckily for her, the Clones had the answer for that. One of the Clones proceeded to rub the tip of his hard cock against her asshole as Commander Cody fucked her silly. Her eyes lit up and she looked back with a smirk as the Clone shoved his throbbing member deep into Padme's asshole. Padme moaned with pleasure as she felt every bump, every ridge, and every vein of the Clones' cocks entering her sopping wet pussy and tight little asshole. "Oh. My. Fuck. Ing. God." She moaned in between poundings. Padme's eyes rolled back into her head again, and before she knew it she was bucking wildly squirting all over Commander Cody's cock.

.

Commander Cody laughed again, and Padme smiled at him and began kissing him again. She stuck her tongue deep down his mouth, hoping to replicate what he was doing to her with his huge cock. The clone who was fucking her ass pulled out, and soon the other clone had his wet cock up her ass as well. Padme moaned with pleasure because this cock was just as good as the last. This time it was Padme's mission to get at least one of the Clones to shoot a load up her ass. Just the thought made her bite her lip even more. The clones alternated fucking her in that position for a good ten minutes before deciding to switch things up. "Keep your arms around my neck, Senator," said Cody. She did as she was told because she was a good whore. Commander Cody laid down with Padme's body still on top of him. He picked her hips up once more and sat her right on his cock. His cock was throbbing so hard and pumping her full of pre-cum. She loved the thought of the clones salty pre-cum hitting the sides of her walls. She wanted every drop of the Clones' spunk no matter what hole it was in. It was hers. Cody began pounding her furiously once more. She didn't even expect it again, but Cody drove his cock deep in and hit her right in the g spot. She bucked up wildly and squirted all over Cody's stomach and huge cock. "Whoops I'm sorry Commander," said Padme as her face got red again. "It's more than okay senator," Cody said as wiped a dollop of her pussy juice off his stomach with his finger put it into his mouth. Padme smiled and bent down to kiss him. She secretly was hoping to get a taste of her own pussy juice. Cody rammed his cock back into her pussy, and she moaned with pleasure. One of the other troopers came from behind and stuck his cock back into her ass and began thrusting.

She could feel precum dripping off from the tip of the trooper's dick and loved the feeling of it in her ass. The other trooper stood above her with his mighty cock right above her head. From this angle, it looked even bigger than it already was! Padme didn't even think that was possible. Without hesitation, she wrapped her lips around the cock and began bobbing her head back and forth making all sorts of slurping, gulping, and choking sounds. She removed the cock from her mouth, the and string of precum pulled away that was connected between the clone's head and her tongue. Padme moved forward and began sucking on the Clone's balls while stroking his hard shaft. The clone loved the feeling of it. Then the clone did something Padme never expected. He moved further forward and turned around.

"He wants me to rim him!" she thought with excitement. His asshole was certainly clean, but Padme never thought she would do something this crazy. She didn't think about it anymore and plunged her tongue deep into the clone's ass and began rotating her tongue clock wise and counter clock wise. The Clone moaned so loud she was surprised the Tusken Raiders couldn't hear him. She grabbed his throbbing cock as she poked his asshole even more with her tongue. The Clone couldn't handle it anymore and had to turn back around and shoved his cock back into her whore mouth. To him, it was just a fuck hole at this point, and she knew that's all she was to him. The thought of just being a dirty fuck hole for all these clones made Padme even more horny than she already was.

She began twitching again and began cumming all over Cody's cock once again. "Wow, you still got some in there!" Cody said in amazement. Her cheeks were rosy red, and she bit her lip as she felt the last of her orgasmic juices leave her body. She was completely drained, and she knew it. The Clones used her for their pleasure and completely fucked her senseless at that point. Just as she thought she was going to pass out the Clone fucking her in her ass started moaning and thrusting slower and slower. "Go faster, oh FffUuCkk, please Go FFassTterrr!" she screamed. She wanted her ass filed with cum, and knew the clone was ready to burst. The clone did as he was told and began ramming his thick rod deep into her dirty fuck hole faster and faster. He could feel it building up and eventually let out a load moan. "OOoHHhhh!" the Clone yelled as he shot his load deep into her asshole with each thrust. He could feel his balls completely draining into the Senator's ass. Padme bit her lip again and couldn't handle the feeling of the warm cum in her ass. By some miracle she came again, only this time she couldn't squirt.

Padme began shaking uncontrollably and going up and down on Cody's cock. The warm fresh load that was just shot up her tight little asshole was leaking out over Cody's hard cock. Using it as lube to fuck her dirty whore pussy, Cody continued fucking her even faster. The Clone currently occupying her mouth also began to moan and shoved his cock further into Padme's throat than any other cock had gone. Padme's eyes opened wide and before she knew it the Clone was spraying rope after rope of spunk down her throat. The Clone pulled his raging erection out of her mouth and shot several more ropes across the Senator's face, and even hit her in the left eye. She smiled because she loved the feeling of being blinded with cum. Now it was just Cody's turn to fill her dirty little fuck hole with all his spunk. She began rubbing her tits in a circular motion and Cody began sucking her nipples. He thrusted his fat cock deeper and deeper with each thrust into her tight pussy. Cody began shaking and started moaning loudly like the clones before him. Padme knew he was ready to burst and bit her lip in anticipation.

Commander Cody thrusted one last time deep into her wet pussy and shot multiple ropes of cum deep into Padme's aching pussy. As he pulled out slowly, he continued to shoot load after load. All of Padme's inner walls were coated in Commander Cody's warm cum, and Padme loved how it felt. She got off Cody's cock and took multiple deep breaths. "I didn't think it was possible, but you were even better than Rex!" she said with a bright red face. Her hair was a mess and her holes were all seeping with cum. The only hole that was slightly functional was her mouth, and even that had a thick coating of cum deep inside of it.

She quickly got dressed, and so did the troopers. Just as she sat back in her chair, Obi Wan returned from the local village. "How did everything go here, Padme?" asked Obi Wan. "Everything went great, Commander Cody set up and defense perimeter and made sure it was taken care of well." She replied. "Hmm it seems rather hot in here, and smells funny," Obi Wan recalled. "Oh yeah a sandstorm came through, and we had to close the doors. It shut down the ventilation system, so it got really warm in the ship," said Padme coming up with a quick excuse. "Is that true R2?" asked Obi Wan. "Oh fuck, R2 was there the entire time recording from his chamber, and I forgot about him!" Padme thought to herself in a panic. R2 beeped approvingly and Obi Wan turned the engines on. The clones got onto the ship, and the door closed. Padme looked back at R2 wondering why he maintained the lie. The little droid beeped at her, and she winked. "The little pervert probably kept a recording for himself," she thought to herself.

_**The End?**_


	3. Padme and Ashoka

_**Padme and Ashoka**_

_**Disclaimer: This is a NSFW erotic fan fiction. If you are under 18 you should not read this story. If you don't want to witness the characters of Star Wars performing heinous sexual acts, I recommend you turn back now. If you are fine with this type of content, enjoy!**_

Padme sat on her balcony reminiscing about her times with the Clones again. She couldn't stop thinking about how big those throbbing veiny cocks were. Just the thought of one of them twitching next to her head made her bite her lip. Her craving for cum was getting stronger and stronger as the days went on. It had been two weeks since her amazing fuck fest with Commander Cody, and the two Clone Troopers. She couldn't get the image of her pussy and asshole being spread open as the cocks entered her dirty fuck holes one after the other.

Just as she started to bring her hand down towards, he panties she heard the door swing open, and she retreated her hand back to her side. Padme turned around to see her husband's master Obi-Wan walk in with Anakin's apprentice Ashoka. Ashoka always was a little quieter around her. She wondered why this was the case. She also was so horny she briefly wondered what Ashoka's perky little body looked like without her Jedi garbs on it. The thought faded quickly as Obi-Wan began speaking. "Padme, we believe that General Grievous with the help of Count Dooku has sent an assassin to Coruscant. We believe that you could be in danger. So, I've decided to leave Ashoka with you hear to protect you. "Where is Anakin?" asked Padme. "When Anakin heard the news he immediately hopped in his cruiser and headed off to find Grievous." Said Obi-Wan. "I'm going to go out and look for Anakin to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, Ashoka stay here and keep watch," said Obi-Wan as he left the apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll stand on the balcony. It would probably be safer for you to stay in your room, for now, Senator," said Ashoka nervously. "I think the safest place for you would be to stay in my room with me," replied Padme. "Well okay, Senator. It's your call," said Ashoka nervously.

Young Ashoka had always felt a strong attraction to the Senator but knew that it was against the Jedi code to have those feelings so she suppressed them as much as she could. Ashoka gulped nervously as Padme led her to the room. Padme laid down on the bed and tapped the bed inviting Ashoka to sit down with her. Ashoka complied and sat at the edge of the bed. Her tight little pussy twitched at just the thought of being in a bed with the beautiful Senator. Padme could see how nervous young Ashoka was and it turned her on even more. Padme smirked as she watched Ashoka look back nervously at her. "Tell me Ashoka does it every get annoying always having to stay back while Anakin, and Obi-Wan go out to do these big missions?" asked Padme. "Yeah it can get annoying, but I know that my masters just want the best for me." Said, Ashoka. Padme began stroking Ashoka's arm lightly, and Ashoka looked back again with her eyes wide. Her pussy started getting wet just from the Senator's touch. "You know Ashoka, Anakin leaves me behind all the time, and it makes me a little frustrated," said Padme. "Yeah I know what you mean," said Ashoka with a tremble in her voice. "I get frustrated too." She finished.

"No no no Ashoka. I mean frustrated in a _different _way" said Padme with a grin across her face. Ashoka turned her head forward. "What do you mean a different way?" She asked. Padme sat up and began lightly kissing Ashoka's neck, and reached her hand into Ashoka's pants. "Woah, Senator I can't do that. It's against the Jedi code!" exclaimed Ashoka as she got up from the bed and stepped back. Padme stood up from the bed and walked closer to towards Ashoka. Ashoka stepped back until her back was against the wall. Padme was mere inches away from Ashoka when she leaned in and kissed her gently. Ashoka couldn't believe how good the feeling of the Senator's tongue was as it explored her own mouth and reached further down her throat. "I know you want this as much as I do, Ashoka. I could feel how wet you were downstairs," said Padme. Ashoka's face turned red and Padme slowly got down on her knees and removed Ashoka's Jedi clothing. Ashoka trebled as Padme's hands removed her clothes, and in an instant, she was standing completely naked in Padme's apartment. Padme gently began kissing Ashoka's inner thighs, and Ashoka bit her lip because it felt so good. Padme gently began rubbing Ashoka's pussy with her two fingers. Ashoka was already trembling just at the light touching. She could feel every breath of Padme's hitting her young pussy lips and couldn't handle it anymore. Ashoka let out a small squeak, and Padme covered her mouth with her hand.

Padme stuck her middle finger deep inside Ashoka and began furiously twitching her finger up and down. Ashoka couldn't handle it anymore and began gushing all over Padme's hand. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Senator," said Ashoka as her cheeks became red. "It's quite alright, Ashoka," said Padme as she removed her finger and stuck it in her mouth. Padme grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the bed. As Padme sat on the bed Ashoka leaned in and began kissing her. Ashoka could taste her own pussy juices on Padme's tongue, and her nipples got harder after tasting the salty goodness. Ashoka was now laying on top of Padme on the bed tongue fucking her mouth. Padme enjoyed sucking on Ashoka's tongue so much her pussy began dripping bits of cum. Padme took her hand and began rubbing herself off until Ashoka stopped her. "Let me take care of that for you Senator," she said as she spit on her hand and brought it down to Padme's twitching pussy.

She didn't have much sexual experience, but Ashoka knew just the right way to rub pussy. She had practiced so much on herself in secret that she was relieved she was finally able to use her knowledge on someone else. Padme's eyes widened surprised by the skill the young Padawan had at caressing her pussy. She bit her lip and let her eyes roll back into her head. Padme was in pure ecstasy and couldn't control her pussy anymore. The only one in control was the young apprentice that was currently rubbing her left nipple and clit at the same time. Padme began twitching up and down and before she knew it was spraying loads of her own cum around the room. Ashoka giggled and was happy at what she was able to make Padme do. "If you go into the closet there's something special for you Ashoka," said Padme. Ashoka reached her arm out and opened the closet using the force. Ashoka's eyes opened wide as she saw an amazing eleven-inch strap on hanging in the closet. She pulled the strap on towards her using the force. Padme took the strap on from her and began putting it on. Ashoka got off Padme and laid her back on the bed. Once Padme was done getting the strap on around her waist, she grabbed Ashoka's legs and pulled her close.

Padme stuck her fingers into Ashoka and gathered as much pussy juice as she could. She pulled her hand out and rubbed the dildo with the pussy juices. "You must always lube up your toys," instructed Padme. Ashoka nodded and begged her to put the toy inside of her. "Please Senator put it in," said Ashoka in between moans. "You can start calling me Padme now," replied Padme. "Ok, whatever you SssAaaAaYyyY!" screamed Ashoka as Padme had just shoved the entire length of the dildo into Ashoka's tight little pussy. Ashoka began squirming and moaning uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed, "Thank you Padme! Thank you so much!" Padme's face lit up with a devilish grin as the young padawan came all over the thick dildo. Padme pulled the dildo out from Ashoka's raw pussy and took the strap on off. "My turn," said Ashoka with a smile. She pulled the dildo to her using the force and began putting the strap on on. She paused and realized something she hadn't thought of before. She threw the strap on on the bed. "What are you doing?" Asked Padme. "Lay down," commanded Ashoka.

Padme was shocked that the shy girl was already giving her orders. She complied like the good whore that she was. Padme lied down on the bed. Ashoka climbed on top of her and stuck her wet pussy right on top of Padme's face. Padme was so happy. She stuck her tongue deep into Ashoka's pussy, and Ashoka moaned with pleasure. Padme loved the taste of Ashoka's juices hitting her tongue. Then Padme did something she never expected. Using the force, Ashoka picked up the dildo and began penetration Padme with it. Using the force, Ashoka was able to reach spots never explored in Padme's pussy. Padme gasped unexpectedly and immediately began gushing out all over the bed. Ashoka had found the perfect spot to hit Padme. Ashoka began pushing the dildo harder and faster hitting the same spot over and over. Padme's eyes rolled back, and she began cumming uncontrollably. She was shooting out loads of squirt all over the room like a firehose. "OoooHHhHhHhhh FffUUuuCcKkkkkK!" Padme moaned loudly. She had never experienced this amount of pleasure before. Not with any of the Clones, and especially not with Anakin. Ashoka removed the dildo, turned around, and stuck her tongue down Padme's throat once again.

Padme pushed Ashoka off and laid her on her back. Padme climbed on top of her and pressed her juicy pussy against Ashoka's. She began rubbing furiously and with much passion. Ashoka and Padme both moaned uncontrollably. Padme bit her lip as all of her muscles began twitching. Ashoka's eyes rolled back, and her entire body went stiff, as they both began to squirt all over each other at the same time. As the two women both lay on the bed panting and waving their hands over their faces, they both leaned up to each other and exchanged kisses again. The final taste of each other's cum being swapped between tongues. The two women laid down together in the bed naked and couldn't believe what just happened. "You can never tell Anakin," said Padme. "I wasn't planning on it, master would kill me," said Ashoka as her face blushed.

Just as they were about to pass out from exhaustion, they heard a loud bang coming from the living quarters. Ashoka got up quickly and drew her lightsaber. "Stay here, Senator!" said Ashoka. Padme got up and scooted to the back of the bed. Ashoka stepped out into the living quarters and disappeared. "Ashoka!" called out Padme. "Ashoka!" she screamed once more. Just as she was about to investigate, she heard multiple blaster shots, and a lightsaber deflecting each blaster. "Ahhh!" Ashoka screamed from the living quarters. "Ashoka!" Padme called out. She waited for a minute and decided to investigate. She stood up and just as she stood there naked, Jango Fett walked through the door with a naked Ashoka with her arms and hands tied behind her back. He threw Ashoka to the ground and pointed the blaster at Padme. "We're all going to have some fun now," said Jango Fett as he removed his helmet and revealed a menacing grin.

_**To be Continued…**_


	4. Jango's Revenge

_**Jango's Revenge**_

_**Disclaimer: This is a NSFW erotic fan fiction. If you are under 18 you should not read this story. If you don't want to witness the characters of Star Wars performing heinous sexual acts, I recommend you turn back now. If you are fine with this type of content, enjoy!**_

Jango Fett entered the room with his blaster drawn and pointed at the Senator from Naboo. He threw Ashoka to the ground and she hit the floor with a thud. "Ugh," Padme grunted as she hit the carpet that was soaked from Padme's wild squirt fest that she had just been the cause of mere minutes ago. Jango took a good look at the Senator who was standing in the room completely naked. Her face was read, and she was breathing heavily. "Did I interrupt something, Senator?" He asked. "You won't get away with this!" Yelled Ashoka. "Shut up Jedi scum!" yelled Jango as he delivered a kick into Ashoka's side.

Padme sweated nervously as Jango walked closer to her. Her eyes jutted around the room as she attempted to not make eye contact with the grizzled bounty hunter. She was frightened at what he could do to her, but deep down she felt a strange attraction to him. Her pussy twitched as he came closer. She figured the feeling of pleasure was just aftershocks from the recent fuck fest her and Ashoka had participated in before Jango arrived. "You know," said Jango as he rubbed his hand against Padme's cheek. "General Grievous has agreed to pay me handsomely if I bring you back to him," said Jango with a mischievous smile creeping across his face. "Dead or alive." He continued.

Jango grabbed Padme by the neck and threw her down on the bed. "But I think I have other plans for you, whore," he said coldly. The words hurt Padme, but deep down she always knew she was a whore. In a matter of weeks, she had participated in an orgy with a bunch of clones, and just fucked Ashoka's brains out mere minutes prior. Jango took his glove off and began gently rubbing Padme's pussy lips. Padme bit her lip, and her face became red. "Stop it!" yelled Ashoka, from the ground. "Shut up!" barked Jango. Jango quickly removed his pants and spit in his hand. He began stroking his cock, but it didn't take long before his cock was completely hard and twitching with anticipation of being inside the Senator. Ashoka tried hard to remove the ropes tied around her hands but could not get an inch of leeway between her wrists and ropes that were tightly wrapped around them. Jango looked over the bed to see the young padawan attempting to break free. He laughed to himself knowing there was no way she could break free from his expertly crafted restraints.

Jango began to lightly massage Padme's wet pussy lips with the throbbing tip of his phallus. He could already see the glistening of pre-cum coming from the tip of his cock. He grabbed Padme by the waist and shoved his cock deep inside of the senator. "Ohh FuUuucK!" she screamed. Padme instantly knew that she was going to enjoy this experience but couldn't let her enemy know what he was doing to her, so she decided to conceal her emotions. Padme turned around and opened her mouth. "Get off of me you dirty bounty hunter!" she yelled even though in the back of her mind she never wanted him to stop. "Get off of her!" Yelled Ashoka. "Don't worry I'll get to you, Jedi," replied Jango. Jango continued to drive his cock deeper into Padme's dirty fuck hole. He began thrusting harder and faster creating a red mark around her white ass where his body was slamming into her. Padme couldn't contain herself and began creaming all around Jango's cock. The feeling of his balls slapping into her pussy as he drove his fuck rod deep into her made her so wet. "Eh Senator, I'm starting to think you're enjoying this," said Jango.

Ashoka continued to wriggle around on the ground trying her best to get the restraints off. Jango pulled his cock out from Padme's pussy which was dripping all over the floor at this point. Jango grabbed Padme's arms and tied them behind her back. He tied them so hard it hurt her wrists, but in a weird way, the pain brought her more pleasure. Jango flipped Padme on her back and walked over towards the naked Ashoka who was lying on the ground begging for mercy. "Please don't do this. We can give you money if that's what you want," said Ashoka. "You know I can hear you begging, but what I can't get past in my head is why you didn't use the force at all to remove the rope," said Jango as he walked towards Ashoka. His cock was glistening in the light due to the fact that it was covered in Padme's juices. "What are you talking about!" yelled Ashoka as she struggled more. "I think you could hear my cock driving deep into Ms. Amidala's juicy pussy, and you'd hoped that I would do the same for you." Said Jango with a smile on his face. "That's not true at all!" yelled Ashoka with a blush coming across her face. Ashoka was surprised Jango was able to read her so easily. At first, she really was trying to escape, but as she heard the sloppiness of Jango's cock going in and out of Padme's pussy she couldn't help but be turned on by how he dominated the Senator.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to abuse your tight pussy like I did with the nice Senator over there," he said as he pointed to a shaking Padme who was on her back panting heavily. Ashoka got worried that he really wasn't going to give her the attention she so desperately craved. Jango picked Ashoka up and set her on her knees. "Instead I'm going to abuse your whore mouth," he said. The young padawan's eyes lit up as Jango's cock grew in size the closer it got to her face. She stared the magnificent cock that had Padme's pussy juices dripping off of it, right in the eye. It twitched up and down and before she knew it Jango had his two hands around her head, and his cock deep inside her mouth. The juices tasted so good against Ashoka's taste buds, that her own pussy began to get wet again as well. Jango continued to pound Ashoka's tiny mouth with his massive cock. His balls slapping her in the chin each time he forced his way down her throat. Ashoka began gagging and spitting all over the cock.

Jango briefly pulled his cock out of the young padawan's mouth. Strings of spit and precum pulled away from her mouth, but still hung in the air connected only to her mouth, and his massive throbbing cock.

"Oh fuck," said Ashoka as she gasped for more air. Jango quickly shoved his throbbing dick down her throat and proceeded to fuck her whore mouth silly. After five minutes of straight face fucking Jango pulled his sopping wet cock out of her mouth. He picked Ashoka up and pinched her left nipple. Ashoka squeaked with pleasure, and Jango smiled. He threw Ashoka on the bed. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, Senator," he said coldly. He grabbed Padme and brought her closer to his cock. This time she was on her back. He thrust his cock deep into her pussy, and she moaned with pleasure. He fucked her so hard every time his balls slapped her asshole, a little bit of pre-cum shot up into Padme's pussy. Padme couldn't stop moaning and bit her lip to stop the gibberish that was spilling out of her mouth. Jango reached over and began rubbing Ashoka's pussy which was already completely wet from the pleasure she received after getting her tiny whore mouth used by the bounty hunter.

Jango thrust his cock one more time as far as he could go into Padme's pussy. Padme's eyes rolled back, and she screamed with pleasure. Jango quickly pulled his cock out and Padme shot a big burst of pussy juice right onto Jango's stomach. Jango didn't mind it he wiped the Senator's juice off his stomach and sucked it off of his finger. He loved the salty taste. Jango turned to Ashoka and shoved his cock deep inside of her as well. The young apprentice's eyes opened wide. She had never had a real cock inside of her, and she loved the feeling of all the ridges and veins rubbing up against the sides of her pussy. She could feel his veins pulsating as his cock drove in and out of her tight pussy. Ashoka felt a drip on her face. She looked up and saw Padme standing above her with her pussy dripping on her mouth. Padme sat on Ashoka's face before she could say anything. The young padawan took control of Padme's pleasure and swished her tongue around the Senator's sopping wet pussy. She loved the salty taste and wanted more to be shot in her mouth. Padme began biting her lip. Her face was rosy red at this point and she couldn't believe the shockwaves that were running into her body. She leaned forward towards Jango, and the bounty hunter stuck his tongue deep into her throat. The two exchanged wet and sloppy kisses. Tongues were rotating inside each other's mouths and the two connected as one. They both were in ecstasy. Padme slowly pulled her tongue out, and Jango continued to suck on it. Padme got off of Ashoka, and Jango removed the rope from her wrists.

"Are you willing to be a good girl," said Jango to Ashoka as he pounded her pussy. "Yes my master," replied Ashoka as she turned her head into the blanket. Jango withdrew his cock from the Jedi's twitching pussy and spun her around. He removed the rope and Ashoka got on her knees. Padme got on her knees as well, and slowly pulled Ashoka's hair back. She grabbed Ashoka's head and slowly guided it towards the bounty hunter's throbbing cock. Ashoka began licking his cock up and down the bottom side. She moved her tongue all the way to the tip of his glorious cock and rotated her tongue around the tip. She could feel the pre-cum squirt out on her tongue. Padme bit her lip as she saw the Jedi work the cock with grace. Padme lowered her head and began sucking on the bounty hunter's balls. They were so big and perfectly shaved and she loved the feeling of having her lips wrapped around one of them. This wasn't enough for Padme. She wrapped her fingers around his balls and pulled them both into her mouth.

She loved the taste of his balls and began swishing her tongue around them. The bounty hunter began moaning uncontrollably as the two women pleasured his cock. One of them had his balls completely in her mouth, and the other one was gently working the tip of his cock with her long tongue. He pulled his cock out of the Jedi, and Senator's mouth and shot load after load across Ashoka's face. Padme put her face next to the Ashoka's and the bounty hunter shoved his cock into her mouth. Shooting load after load of his salty warm load down Padme's throat, the bounty hunter moaned uncontrollably, and his eyes rolled back. He removed his cock and shot one more rope of cum across Padme's face hitting her in the right eye. He looked at the two women who were completely red and were smiling uncontrollably. He was proud of the sight he had just created.

Padme gently leaned into Ashoka and began swishing her tongue around the Padawan's mouth. Trading cum between each other's mouths they girls both began rubbing their each other's dripping wet pussies. Padme removed her tongue and began licking the warm cum off of Ashoka's face swallowing every last drop. The bounty hunter began getting dressed as the girls continued rubbing each other's clits. Padme began creaming all over Ashoka's hand and Ashoka did the same. Their eyes rolled back into their heads, and they both fell over simultaneously twitching and bucking wildly as they came. The two women load down next to each other and exchanged spit one last time. As they looked up, they saw the bounty hunter standing on the balcony. Ashoka quickly pulled her lightsaber to her hand using the force and ignited it. She force pushed Jango off the balcony and the two women ran out to see where he fell. Beneath the balcony, Jango was sitting in the cockpit of his ship, the Slave 1. He winked at the girls and put his helmet back on. The door of the cockpit closed, and the ship went flying away into the night.

Ashoka turned off her lightsaber and looked at Padme. "What I still had a job to do," said Ashoka. The two women both got dressed and walked out into the living quarters. Just as they sat down the doors opened. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked through the doors. "Dammit!" yelled Anakin. "It's ok Anakin, sometimes those things just happen," Obi-Wan said, as he tried to calm Anakin down. "We had him right in our grasp, and he still escaped. I want Grievous now!" yelled Anakin. "Patience my young apprentice. You still have much to learn," replied Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned his attention towards Padme. "How was Ashoka? I hope there wasn't too much trouble Senator," he said. "Ashoka did a great, job I felt very safe," she said as her cheeks got red. Ashoka giggled. Obi-Wan looked at Ashoka and Padme. His suspicions about the Senator had been growing ever since their mission on Tatooine, and tonight the force was telling him something about her, but he still couldn't put his finger on it. "Very well then, we must be going," said Obi-Wan. "Uh hold on Obi-Wan. I need to stay back and ask the Senator some questions for Ashoka's training purposes," said Anakin. "Okay, Anakin we will be waiting for you on the ship." Said Obi-Wan.

As Ashoka left the apartment, she turned back to look at the Senator that had just deflowered her. She smiled, and Ashoka winked at her. She felt her tiny pussy twitch at just that wink and couldn't wait until the next time they saw each other. "Come on Ashoka. We don't have much time," said Obi-Wan. "Coming my master!" shouted Ashoka.

_**The End?**_


	5. Padme's Negotiations with the Gungans

_**Padme's Negotiations with the Gungans**_

Padme couldn't believe it. She had just been elected as a senator for her home planet Naboo, where she served as Queen for many years. She couldn't wait to be able to affect real change for her homeworld in the galactic senate. Her first diplomatic mission in her new position was a small one across the planet of Naboo to visit her neighbors, the Gungans. Most importantly she needed to speak with their leader Boss Nass on what he planned for the future of Naboo. She was very excited to see Boss Nass. He was a very good ally who helped when the Trade Federation tried to invade Naboo all those years ago, and she considered him a friend since they shared the same homeworld and had worked together in the past.

Padme was looking forward to seeing the Gungans again after all these years. She entered the beautiful city which was illuminated in beautiful bright lights. She had visited the Gungan city only twice before in her life, and each time she couldn't believe how breathtaking it was. The sea cruiser docked inside one of the many glass chambers, and Padme exited the cruiser. "Padme!" yelled a familiar voice. Padme turned around and it was her old friend Jar Jar Binks. "Jar Jar how are you!" said Padme as she walked towards him. "Meesa is so happy to see you, _Senator_." "I'm happy to see you too Jar Jar. Now do you know where I can talk to Boss Noss?" replied Padme. "Oh, youssa here to see Boss Noss? I know just where to find him. Heessa been expecting you Padme! I will take youssa too him right now!" said Jar Jar excitedly. "Thank you, Jar Jar," replied Padme.

Jar Jar led Padme through many winding corridors through different glass rooms. Each room was illuminated by the lights outside of the Gungan city, and Padme could still admire the beauty even from inside. As Padme was admiring the lights Jar Jar turned a corner and opened the door straight into Boss Noss's throne room. "Boss Noss, I have a special visitor for youssa!" yelled Jar Jar. "Jar Jar thank you, you may leave now while Padme and I start negotiations." Said Boss Noss. "Ok have fun _Senator _Amidala!" yelled Jar Jar as he exited the throne room and the heavy doors closed behind him.

"Hello Boss Noss, it is nice to finally make your acquaintance. I've been wanting to talk to you for some time about the future of our planet, and for our two species who inhabit this beautiful world." Said Padme, as she bowed to Boss Noss. "Ahh yes, Queen Amid… sorry _Senator _Amidala, I am glad you have stopped by to bring into consideration what the Gungans want." Said Boss Noss. "Many politicians before you have ignored the Gungans and chose to let us live by ourselves before you, but I know with you things will be different," said Boss Noss approvingly. "I haven't seen you since the Trade Federation attempted to infiltrate our planet. You have grown so much since then, and I'm so glad that you are the face of our planet in the Galactic Senate. How old are you now?" "I just turned 18 about two months ago your majesty," replied Padme. "Ahh 18, still so young, yet so mature for your age!" exclaimed Boss Noss.

After hours of deliberating between the two leaders, they finally reached crossroads on a subject. "It would be mutually beneficial for your people to open all seaports to the Gungans so that we can trade more efficiently with not only your people but people all around the galaxy." Said Boss Noss. "I understand where you're coming from, but to open all seaports for Gungans to occupy at any time would take much deliberating amongst the people of Naboo. Those seaports are constantly occupied by the citizens of Theed. We need those seaports, your majesty."

The negotiations were starting to heat up, and quite frankly, Padme didn't expect them to go on for this long or be this difficult. "Senator, for years your people have neglected us and used up as many resources as possible. I thought with you in power things might be different, but it seems Naboo will continue to be split for many years to come." Padme began to get nervous that these talks might not go successfully. "If I can't even unite the people of this planet, how am I supposed to work towards uniting the galaxy?" she thought to herself. "My people will see me as a failure, and I will be voted out of the Senate as soon as possible." Boss Noss got up from his seat and began walking towards the door. "I'm afraid we cannot budge on this issue Senator Amidala, now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to for _my _people," Boss Noss said as he walked past Padme. "My people." Those words hurt Padme because his people were supposed to be her people as well. "Wait!" Padme shouted.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but if it meant uniting Naboo and saving her political career she was willing to do whatever it took. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot here. Padme walked towards Boss Noss, and without thinking twice she reached down his pants and began stroking his long cock. She couldn't believe how gigantic it was. It was at least a foot long soft. She couldn't imagine what he could do to her with a fully erect cock. Boss Noss's eyes lit up with glee. "Ahhh Senator, I see you are willing to do what it takes. Maybe I was wrong about you!" "Padme smiled at him. Before reaching down there she thought that it was going to be something she _had_ to do. Now after feeling his hard cock in her hand and massaging his balls gently, she _wanted _to pleasure him.

There were two Gungan guards in the room as well. "Mind if my guards join in. They've never felt the inside of a human before!" said Boss Noss. The guards removed their robes, and their cocks were just as hard, and long. Padme bit her lip and could feel her panties getting wet. "Yeah the guards can join in," she said with joy. Boss Noss removed his robe and revealed his hard throbbing cock. Padme looked at it and couldn't believe how big it was. She couldn't wait to feel every inch of him inside of her. She wanted to feel every vein rub against her insides. Padme removed her top and removed her pants. She was only wearing black panties, and Boss Noss could see how wet they were. "You know Boss Noss, you weren't completely wrong about me," said Padme. "I have grown up since you last saw me," said Padme with glee as she got on her knees and wrapped her hand around Boss's cock. It was so magnificently thick that she couldn't even get her hand around it. She grabbed it with both hands and began stroking it from the base all the way to the green head. She noticed a little bit of precum already coming out and put her mouth around the green tip of his cock and slurped up every bit of pre-cum.

The salty taste of pre-cum made her so wet, that her panties had to be taken off. She stood up and one of the Gungan guards removed them for her. He smelled them, and his cock began throbbing even more. Padme turned around and bent down to suck the Gungan's cock. She turned around and smiled at Boss Noss. "The door is open for you Boss," she said. Boss's eyes lit up as he watched her inhale the Gungan's cock. The Gungan moaned with pleasure as Padme wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick and moved her tongue up and down the bottom of his long cock. The second Gungan came up to Padme, and without hesitation, she grabbed it with force. The Gungan seemed surprised at how eager she was to grab it but didn't ask questions, as she already began stroking.

Boss Noss got on his knees, and slowly opened Padme's tight young pussy. It was already so wet, and just waiting for him to enter. But he was going to surprise her with his tongue. He stuck his Gungan tongue deep into Padme's aching wet pussy. The Gungan's tongue grew and got bigger and bigger than Padme knew it could. Boss Noss's tongue was fully in Padme's young pussy, and he was spinning it around in a clockwise motion reaching every inch of Padme's inner walls. Padme moaned with pleasure, and her eyes went rolled into the back of her hand. She never thought sex with a Gungan could be this eye-opening. Boss Noss knew exactly where to put his tongue, and when he did Padme instantly came all over his long wet tongue. Boss Noss loved to taste the juices of a young human girl. He slurped it all up, which just the sound of it made Padme cum even harder. Boss Noss removed his long tongue and began teasing Padme's pussy with the fat tip of his green throbbing cock.

His cock was oozing pre-cum at this point. "Just the perfect way to lube up her juicy pussy," he thought to himself. He stuck the tip in, and Padme screamed in pain, but after having the ginormous tip inside her for five seconds she felt pleasure again and told him to drive his throbbing cock deeper inside of her. Boss Noss complied and slammed his 14" long dick inside of the young senator. Her eyes immediately opened wide and rolled into the back of her head. She was in so much euphoria that she couldn't even concentrate on sucking the Gungan guards off. She was slobbering all over it stroking like a mad man. The Gungan got tired of the sloppy technique and took matters into his own hands. The Guard grabbed Padme's head with both of his hands and drove his cock all the way down her throat. Padme's face was so red, and she was in such pleasure that she couldn't handle it. She began squirting uncontrollably all over Boss Noss's thick cock making it easier for him to drive his cock in and out of her tight young pink pussy.

The Guard continued to face fuck her and Padme was able to stick her tongue out and lick the Gungan's balls. The Guard loved this and began thrusting her face even harder. Her face slamming against the Gungan's orange skin, but she didn't mind, in fact, she loved it. She wished this could go on forever. The Gungan moaned with pleasure and shouted "meessa gonna cum!" and shot a gigantic load of hot warm cum down the back of Padme's face. She loved the taste of it and wanted more. Just as she was thinking about more cum, Boss Noss removed his meaty member from her aching pussy and turned her around.

Just when Padme thought she was getting a break, Boss Noss shoved his cock back into her wet pussy. "You're going to take my cum, young Senator!" yelled Boss Noss. Padme couldn't wait for his cum to fill her insides, but she wasn't going to beg for it unless she had to. The second Guard came around and shoved his cock deep into her face just like the first. Only this time she was reversed and the Gungans large balls were hitting her directly in the face every time the Guard drove his shaft down her warm mouth. She was being used like a little fuck doll for the Gungans' pleasure and she enjoyed every second of it. As soon as Boss's cock was out, the Guard had his cock deep in her mouth, and they traded back and forth. She loved being used as an object, she craved it. The Guard and Boss traded strokes back and forth for a full twenty minutes, and Padme didn't think she could cum as many times as she did. Her face was completely red, besides her nose and eyes where the Gungan's balls continued to slap her. The Gungan moaned very loudly and pulled his cock out of her mouth. He shot a load larger than she had ever seen.

The warm cum sprayed all over her forehead and eyes. She felt it hit her stomach, and she squirted all over Boss's cock as the warm goop hit her body. Boss began trembling with an orgasm, and Padme knew that he would impress her even after the magnificent load the Guard just showed her. Padme could barely open her eyes, but she did just in time to see Boss shaking uncontrollably. Before she knew it, Boss was cumming so deep inside her pussy she couldn't contain her moans. "Oh FuuuUUUuUuuUUUuUuuccccKKkkkK," she moaned so loudly. Boss continued to fill her to the brim with cum. The cum was so much that it was spilling out of her pussy and onto Boss's cock and balls. He pulled out and was still spraying the Senator with his cum. It kept coming and coming, and Padme was getting off on all his cum covering her body. She continued rubbing her pussy. The cum that he shot inside of her was spilling onto her fingers, but she was still rubbing. She came one more time all over her fingers. Once Boss finished the onslaught of cum Padme pulled her fingers up to her mouth and swallowed all the cum, she collected. She removed the cum from her eyes and ate that too.

Boss took a step back and admired what he had done to the young Senator. "You can clean yourself up in the fountain behind my throne," said Boss Noss in between panted breaths. "Oh, and yes your people can keep the seaports." He said. Padme smiled knowing that she did what she had to do for her people, and she knew that really, she enjoyed every orgasmic second of it. She cleaned herself off and put her clothes back on. She exited the throne room, and Jar Jar was there waiting for her. "Senator is youssa okay? I heard lots of screaming." Said Jar Jar, worried. "I am more than alright Jar Jar," replied Padme. "In fact, can you inform Boss Noss that I will need to be visiting him in 2 weeks to go over the details of our negotiations," asked Padme. "Of course, I can doosa anything for youssa!" replied Jar Jar. "Thank you so much Jar Jar, I have to return home now. Have a good day," said Padme as she walked away, biting her lip in anticipation for her and Boss Noss's next "meeting".

_**The End?**_


	6. Padme's Submissive Adventure

**Padme's Submissive Adventure**

It had been five years since the battle on Geonosis, and Padme had been very busy in that time. The young Senator was in charge of uniting the people of the galaxy against the trade federation. The job was not easy, and Padme was determined to get as many allies on the Galactic Republic's side. With the help of Anakin and Obi Wan she had already recruited over twenty planets in five different systems around the galaxy to join forces with Naboo and the many other planets in the Republic.

It was Padme's hope that she could soon recruit another planet to join the cause. She was tasked with the responsibility to travel to Corellia and convince one of the regional directors of the planet to arrange a meeting with the planets leader to discuss the future of the galaxy. As Padme walked off the star ship, she looked around at the industrious planet. The sooner she could get off this planet the better. She couldn't stand the smell of all the production around her. The Senator arrived at the temple where the regional director lived. Padme didn't know what to expect because she had never done business on Corellia, but she was hoping it wouldn't be too hard to convince the director to arrange a meeting. The hard part was trying to convince Corellia's leader to join the Republic.

Padme knocked on the door of the room, and it immediately slid open. A woman was sitting on a couch inside the room. Padme was impressed the room was beautiful. "Almost as beautiful as my apartment on Coruscant," she thought to herself. The woman stood up and walked towards Padme. Padme gulped as the woman began coming closer. She was beautiful. Padme could feel her cheeks warming up as she blushed at just the sight of the beautiful woman. "Hello Senator, I've been expecting you," said the woman. Padme shook her head and her thoughts came back to her. "Hello Director Lyra it's an honor to make your acquaintance," Padme said nervously. "An honor?" Lyra said surprised. Padme blushed again and Lyra noticed the young Senator's cheeks becoming rosy. It was no secret that Lyra was beautiful. She knew it and it gave her confidence. Confidence that always intimidated anyone she talked to. Only this time she didn't expect to be able to intimidate the former Queen of Naboo. Lyra bit her lip and led Padme to the couch to discuss more business.

"So, you want to talk my superior," said Lyra. "Yes Director, I believe with the help of Corellia's production rate the Galactic Republic can gain an upper hand over the Trade Federation," said Padme as she tried to distract herself from Lyra's beauty. Lyra poured a drink from the table in front of them and handed it to Padme. Padme took the drink and sipped it. The drink tasted wonderful and helped Padme relax. "Now Senator if I'm going to help you talk to my superior, I'm going to need something from you," said Lyra. "Yes, anything you need we can provide," said Padme. Padme knew they needed Corellia's help and was willing to offer anything. "You know Senator being one of the director's on Corellia doesn't really leave someone with much free time," said Lyra. "The time I do have off I find myself alone most of the time with just myself to keep me company, if you know what I mean," said Lyra as she slowly slid her hand down her stomach and into her pants. Padme turned rosy red and her nipples became erect. She coughed on her drink and began getting up from the couch. Before she could stand up Lyra grabbed Padme's hand and pulled it down towards her crotch.

Padme started sweating and couldn't let a single word out. "I know you need Corellia's help Senator, and I desperately need your help as well. Do you understand?" said Lyra. Padme still couldn't talk and just nodded her head. As her hand got closer and closer to Lyra's crotch, she could feel the warmth radiating from Lyra's panties. Padme could feel her pussy lips getting wetter and she reached her other hand down her pants as well. "No no no," said Lyra as she pulled Padme's hand away from Padme's aching pussy. Padme was shocked at first but got even more turned on by being controlled. Lyra shoved Padme's on to her warm pussy. Padme could feel her own panties getting hot and wet as she felt Lyra's pussy juices flow out onto her hand. Lyra moaned softly and let out a quiet "fuuuckk," as Padme began rubbing Lyra's clit. Lyra leaned in towards Padme and began kissing her. She gently stuck her tongue down Padme's throat and rotated it around the Senator's tongue. Padme's panties were completely soaked and she could feel her own pussy gushing as her tongue was being massaged by Lyra's. Lyra removed Padme's hand and removed her tongue from Padme's mouth. Padme was shocked and wanted more, but Lyra got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" said Padme desperately. Lyra was so horny at the thought of having the Senator practically eating out of her hand. "Wait here for your master," said Lyra as she went into another room. "My master?" thought Padme to herself. The thought of having a master and having someone in control of her body turned her on. She began playing with herself and could feel her pussy gushing all over her fingers. Lyra came out from the room and yelled at Padme. "What are you doing!" yelled Lyra. Padme blushed and bit her lip. "Did your master say you could continue without her," demanded Lyra. "No master. No, you didn't," replied Padme nervously. Lyra smiled. She had Padme under her control and it felt amazing. Lyra removed what she was holding behind her back, and Padme's jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was a strap on dildo the size of a Gungan's dick. It was gigantic and she didn't think that it would even fit inside of her, but deep down she knew her master would make it fit.

Lyra put the strap on on and walked towards Padme. "On your knees," commanded Lyra. Padme obeyed the orders and got on her knees with her mouth open. Before Padme could say anything, she already had the dildo shoved far back into her throat. Padme's eyes opened wide and her pussy continued gushing all over the carpet. Lyra put her hands on the sides of Padme's head and began thrusting the toy further and faster down the former Queen's throat. She continued thrusting more and more barely letting Padme breath. She removed the toy and stuck her fingers down Padme's throat completely coating her fingers in Padme's saliva. She removed her fingers and Padme gasped for breath. Lrya brought her fingers down to Padme's aching pussy and stuck them inside of her. She gathered as much juices as she could and moved her fingers back into Padme's mouth. "You like the taste of your own juices you sub whore?" asked Lyra in a demanding tone. "Yes master," said Padme as she gasped for air. Lyra stuck her fingers down her own throat and tasted the juices for herself. "You should like the taste, you've done well at pleasing your master," said Lyra.

Padme smiled and continued gasping for air. "I'll reward you like the good slut you are," said Lyra as she came down to Padme's level and began cupping Padme's breasts. Lyra slowly rubbed her fingers across Padme's erect nipples and could feel them getting even harder. She gently cupped her mouth over Padme's nipple and began rotating her tongue around the bumpy areola. Her perky breasts were so perfect and were completely soaked with Padme and Lyra's spit. Lyra stood up and pick up Padme by the hips and threw her onto the couch. Lyra began rubbing Padme's soaking pussy and could feel it ache at just the simplest touch. Every time Lyra rubbed her fingers up against Padme's clit, she could feel the Senator buck with pleasure. "Oh fuck!" yelled Padme. Lyra stuck her tongue deep into Padme's pussy and began rubbing the Senator's clit even faster. "OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" screamed Padme furiously as she began bucking uncontrollably. Padme's eyes rolled back into her head and she began squirting like a fire hydrant straight into Lyra's face. Lyra opened her mouth and caught as much of the flow in her mouth as she could. She slurped it down, and before Padme could regain her thoughts Lyra had Padme flipped over and had stuck the dildo deep into Padme. Padme's eyes rolled even further back into her head and he face was completely red. She thought she was going to bite her own lip off. Lyra began pounding Padme's soaking pussy from behind as she watched Padme's ass jiggle with each thrust. Lyra bent down to Padme's ear as she was drilling her and whispered "I'm going to make you wish you were my slave you dirty whore." Padme was so unbelievably horny, and at this point Lyra already made Padme wish she was Lyra's sex slave. Lyra gripped on to Padme's hair and pulled Padme's head back as she thrusted even harder. Padme's ass was red from the thrusts, but not red enough. Lyra began slapping Padme's ass hard with her free hand. Padme was cumming uncontrollably constantly as Lyra used her. Lyra removed the strap on from Padme's sore pussy and stuck her fingers inside of her one more time. Lyra began shaking her fingers up and down vigorously. Padme screamed with pleasure and began creaming all over Lyra's fingers again. "OH, MY FUCKING GOD YES!" yelled Padme. Lyra removed her fingers from Padme and stood up. Padme rolled over and was breathing heavily. Her face completely red and her pussy abused. Padme giggled and was so happy. Lyra looked around and threw a towel at Padme. "You made a mess of yourself and my home. Clean it up whore," said Lyra as she began getting dressed. Padme got on the ground with the towel and began dabbing the wet stains on the carpet with the towel. "Yes master," she said. As Lyra got dressed, she began walking out the door "I have meetings to attend to. This place better be clean when I get back," demanded Lyra. "Yes Ma'am," replied Padme with a red face. "Oh, and consider that meeting with my superior already set up," said Lyra as she left the room and door slid shut behind her. Padme's face was still completely red and as she dabbed away at the stains, she bit her lip one more time at just the smell of the sex stains in the room. She needed to do a good job for master and was going to make sure that the room was completely cleaned before she left, but all she could think about as she wiped up the table was her next meeting with Lyra. She couldn't wait to be used again.

**The End?**


End file.
